Trail of Memories
by NonFiction
Summary: This is a series of oneshots relating to Toph and Zuko's past with respect to their characters' in my other fic, Redemption. First scene: The memory of their shared nights and a sleeping bag that's too small for two. Rated T for the future.


Hello, everyone. I've been wanting to start writing again and this here is my attempt to warm up before I dive back into Redemption. Speaking of which, those of you who have read through it, will probably be familiar with this little scene, as it is alluded to several times in the fic. This takes place long before the events in Redemption, and is really, more of a means to just force myself back into writing than anything else. If you haven't read Redemption give it a read. This fic will have much more meaning behind it if you do. Oh and since Toph is so young here, this first part will mostly be focused on the development of their friendship. Nothing romancy. That said, I would like to thank CarmlLuv. for getting me off my lazy ass. Feel free to bug me anytime you like in the future, Carml.

I, NonFiction, own nothing but the cloths on my back, cuz that's how I role. Obviously, Avatar and it's related characters are not my property. So back off.

* * *

"Where should I…" Zuko began hopefully.

"No." The young waterbender interrupted as she shoved the folds of blankets into his arms and pointed off towards the distance, " You go sleep over there. Aang may have forgiven you, but I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Zuko cringed and shrank away from Katara's shouting, but obeyed with a nod. He grabbed the blankets and dragged his feet off towards the edge of the temple, throwing just one glance over his shoulder to see Katara glare at him furiously, Aang just shrug and give an apologetic smile, Sokka grimace mockingly, and Toph stare off absently in a direction he couldn't quite discern.

He sighed and trudged off silently, laying out his cot and blankets just a bit too close to the temple's steep edge to be considered safe. The outcast firebender let his body hit the hard stone floor with a grunt and turned his back to the already dying fire the others were huddled around. As he shimmied into his thin sleeping bag, he could already feel the cold mountain winds howling their way through the temples interior. Tonight would be another cold, lonely night, Zuko thought to himself. Just like the last. And every night before that. The thought drew a smirk of irony across his face. It had barely been over a week since he had left the palace. A week since the Day of Black Sun, and a week since he abandoned the gentle appreciation of Mai's embrace and a warm body next to his. If doing what was right meant shivering yourself to sleep, Zuko was perfectly willing to live with the freezing consequences.

Zuko rolled onto his back and stared up into space. Being at the edge of some forgotten temple certainly did have its advantages. So far from the hazy glow of the palace's torchlights, the stars above shimmered with a brilliance he had come close to forgetting. They were comforting, their soft glow giving off a friendly and inviting aura. As sad as it was, these stars were the closest thing to companions he had now. The firebender yawned, trying not to pay too much attention to Katara's harsh words. After all, it wasn't like he didn't deserve them. But he had been doing everything humanly possible to gain the gang's trust. Zuko turned onto his side and let out a sigh in frustration. Maybe there was nothing he could do. Maybe their trust and respect was too much to ask for. He brought his knees up a little closer to his chest, trying to give him self some illusion of warmth in the bone shattering winds that assaulted the temple as he focused on emptying his mind and falling asleep. Far away, next to the fading light of the gang's fire, he could hear that their conversation had died away as they too began to fade off into sleep.

Zuko curled tighter into himself as his thoughts dropped off. And for a moment, or more it was hard to tell as he hovered between the worlds of dreams and reality, he thought he had reached the peaceful release of unconsciousness, but the firebender found himself being jerked out of his slumber as a pain shot through his back. Zuko rolled over, still half asleep to see what was pushing so intrusively at his back. And the sight that greeted his eyes was, quite possibly literally the last thing he would have expected. Standing above him was the form of a slender young girl, her long raven hair flowing freely down her back. In the dull moon light and his half conscious daze, it was hard to tell what was happening. But as a similar pain ripped though his stomach his eyes shot open and he came to a conclusion. Toph was standing over him, kicking the firebender in the stomach.

Zuko sat up and caught her leg just as she was about to plant it in his stomach again, "What are you doing?" Zuko asked gently, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

"Fire's out." The young earthbender replied casually.

Zuko, momentarily stunned by her complete disconcern for kicking him, regained his composure and released his grip on her thin ankle, "Well, what does that have to do with you kicking me?"

"I'm cold." Toph supplied with a shrug as she set her leg back onto the ground.

Zuko slapped his hand to his face and tried to keep his temper under control as he stared up at the earthbender's pail outline, "Would you like me to restart the fire?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Toph paused, thrown off by the Prince's simmering temper. It was hiding just beneath the surface, but instead of screaming at her for kicking him, something she'd completely understand, he offered to give her a hand. Toph tried to suppress the smile that was creeping across her face, he really wasn't that bad of a guy…

"…Well?" Zuko asked as he looked up at what seemed to be Toph's vacant stare. Was she always this hard to carry out a conversation with? This was really the first major interaction he'd had with her after their initial…incident. But as the firebender became increasingly lost in his thoughts about the perplexities of this little girl, he didn't notice her bare foot as it came to rest snuggly against his shoulder.

Toph made up her mind and thrust her leg out, sending Zuko onto his back. And as he fumbled around awkwardly with his blanket, the earthbender slipped in next to him with a sly smile.

Zuko sat up fast, perfectly ready to burn this girl's feet all over again for that little stunt, but as he looked up her slender form was gone, and as he felt something icy cold rub against his legs, he realized where she had disappeared to. Zuko lifted the cover and saw Toph curled up next to him, shivering slightly. The icy thing he felt next to him had been her feet as they slid along his leg. And as he watched her shake in the cold, any irritation he had felt melted away, rapidly being replaced by sympathy. She was just a cold little kid.

"What are you doing?" The firebender asked gently.

"I'm cold…" Toph muttered through chattering teeth, "And you're warm."

"Not as warm as a fire would be." Zuko said with a smile, "Why don't I go make another one for you?" He pushed himself forward in an attempt to get up, but Toph's hand shot out, holding him down and Zuko was mildly surprised by how strong its grip was.

"I'm not moving from this spot." Toph said defiantly, "And neither are you. Now shut up and deal." The little earthbender finished by pushing the firebender down yet again and pulling the covers up over their heads.

Zuko had to fight back his laughter as this strange little girl curled into his side. But his quiet chuckle was interrupted by a sharp gasp as he felt her icy little fingers snake their way under his shirt, seeking any warmth they could find. He felt bad for her. This cold was rough on him, how could he expect a little girl to weather it any better than he could. Zuko wrapped an arm around her as she shrunk into his side and pulled his shirt down over her freezing fingers, "You know this little cot is too small for two people."

Tough sighed as she felt Zuko's arm come around her, pulling her in closer to his amazing warmth. "I don't care. It's better than freezing to death." Toph pushed her head into his chest, feeling her breath heat the fabric of his shirt as her breathing slowed.

Zuko smiled at how clingy she was. It was an enlightening thought. This mighty little earthbending child was still, after all, a child. "Okay…I _guess_ you can sleep here tonight. But don't get too comfortable, kid."

Zuko's gruff voice barely reached Toph's ears as she drifted off, but it was a funny thing to say. The guy almost made it sound like he had some say in the situation. Toph smiled and buried her face in the intense heat that just seamed to radiate off of him endlessly. He was so comfortable. And so warm. _So warm_. "You're really are so warm…" Toph said as she fell into unconsciousness.

The firebender felt the girl's shivering stop, and Zuko sighed. She was such a bizarre little kid. But at least she talked to him. As he sat there listening to her breathe rhythmically, he felt oddly at ease. Her presence was comforting. Relaxing, in a…strange sort of way. But what wasn't strange about this little girl? Zuko arched his back in a stifled yawn and smiled as he heard Toph groan, displeased with any movement on his behalf. The Prince of the Fire Nation, reduced to playing the part of some little blind girl's personal heater. But if he was honest with himself, he didn't really care. At least now, he didn't feel so alone. Zuko shut his eyes tight and tangled his fingers in Toph's long, flowing hair, once again focusing all his might on just falling asleep. And as he heard her give a little contented sigh in her sleep, he couldn't help but smile and do the same.

* * *

Okay. There it goes. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. All thoughts are welcome, just don't be a complete dick. Right now this little thing is a one shot. But I might add more if I have trouble writing Redemption. Everything in here will relate to Toph and Zuko's past in Redemption in SOME manner. The chapters won't be in any chronologic order if that happens. Just a heads up lol. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
